Point of No Return
by Filodea
Summary: The new owners visit the Opera Populaire, and Madame Giry sees changes in the future.


I own nothing. All characters are owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Warner Brothers, and various others.

Most men are pigs. Cosette Giry had come to that conclusion many years ago, and these two were not changing that opinion. They had come in with Msr. Lefevre a few minutes ago, and were looking at her Corps as if they were treats in a bakery window, and the two men were simply deciding which one they should sample first.

Now he was announcing they were taking over the Opera Populaire. Msr. Lefevre was retiring. Carlotta, witch that she was, was fawning over them, demanding her "due" as the resident diva. Oh, this was interesting; the Vicomte de Chagny was their new patron. An old and important family. The Vicomte was really going to turn heads here at the Opera. Carlotta's approach was so unsubtle as to be laughable. The Vicomte left almost immediately. He seemed better than the others. At least he didn't ogle her dancers.

Madame Giry was cordial. It was, after all, part of her job to get along with the other members of the Opera, whether she liked them or not. Since Msr. Andre and Msr. Firman seemed interested in her Corps, she took them along the side of the stage.

"We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, monsieur."

"I see why. Especially that little blonde angel." Msr. Andre was all but drooling.

Cosette gritted her teeth, but merely responded, "My daughter, Meg Giry."

"And that exceptional beauty. No, no relation, I trust."

Cosette's jaw tightened more. "Christine Daae. Promising talent, Msr. Firman, very promising."

"Daae did you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child. Orphaned at seven, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories".

"An orphan you say."

Men thought of only one thing. She really wanted to tell Erik about this. His protectiveness of Christine gave her a pang, but he would make sure she was safe.

Cosette merely replied, "I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side."

As the number they were rehearsing closed, Cosette noticed the two men had not stopped paying attention to the dancers, flirting with a couple of the bolder ones. This annoyed Carlotta to no end, as it meant they were not paying attention to her. Typically, she made her displeasure known.

"All they want is dancing!"

"The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." Msr. Lefevre was trying to head off the explosion, but it wasn't going to work. Carlotta was working herself up to a major tantrum.

"I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not be singing!" The rest was in Italian, but Cosette could tell it wasn't very complimentary. She smirked at the situation. Men couldn't control themselves, and got into trouble almost immediately.

The conversation between the three men didn't catch her ear, but she noticed they were trying to get Carlotta to sing. It turned out to be an aria from the opera. This was one Erik had had Christine practice several times. Cosette paid more attention.

Carlotta started, with her usual over-embellishment. Cosette noticed the cleaning ladies in the audience portion of the hall stuffing cotton wool in their ears. She wished she could do the same.

Cosette heard pulleys squeaking. She looked up, and saw the front backdrop coming down, too close to Carlotta for her not to be hit. The dancers standing behind her saw it and moved out of the way, but Carlotta had her back to it. She was knocked down and buried by the canvas. All the men rushed to help her. Msr. Lefevre yelled at Buquet, but he denied letting it go.

After the canvas fell, Cosette heard her daughter tell Christine, "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Cosette stepped slightly aside from all the activity, and looked up at the catwalks. She saw a dark figure above her, then a letter fluttered down to the floor and she picked it up. Erik really needed to stop doing these things. He was going to get himself into trouble his tricks wouldn't be able to get him out of.

Carlotta stormed off, calling for her entourage to go with her. Msrs. Andre and Firman looked shell-shocked. She decided it would be a perfect time to hit them with the next reality of owning the Opera Populaire.

"Signora Gutacelli, she will be back?" Monsieur Reyer just shrugged. His nerves must be completely shot by this time.

"You think so monsieur?" She looked back and forth between the two men. Her smirk could not be suppressed. "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." She handed it to Msr. Andre.

Msr. Firman rolled his eyes. "Oh God in Heaven, you're all obsessed."

Cosette ignored him. "He welcomes you to his opera house …"

"His Opera House!" Msr. Firman was indignant. Cosette continued her statement.

"and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use." She gestured toward it with her cane. "And he reminds you that his salary is due."

Msr. Firman continued his protestations. "His salary!"

"Oui. Msr. Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

"20,000 francs!"

Cosette couldn't resist turning the knife a little. She flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Perhaps you can afford more? With the Vicomte as your patron?"

She knew they would not be able to put on the Gala without Carlotta, but an idea was forming. Erik had wanted to get Christine noticed by Msr. Lefevre. Maybe this was the perfect time for her to be noticed by the new owners. Hopefully, Cosette's warning that she was like a daughter would keep her safe.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!" Msr. Firman tore up the letter he had taken from Monsieur Andre as he ranted.

Msr. Andre asked about an understudy, but Msr. Reyer shot that idea down. Msr. Firman looked like he was going to have a breakdown right there.

Cosette interrupted his meltdown. "Christine Daae could sing it for you, sir."

Msr. Andre dismissed the idea without a second's pause. "A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

Cosette could feel Christine's eyes boring into her. She was normally very biddable, but if you got her upset, she would dig in her heels and not budge. Cosette hoped this would not be one of those times, or Erik's plans would come to nothing.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." After a few more comments from the new owners, Christine began to sing.

Christine sang flawlessly, just as Erik had taught her. Cosette was so proud of her, and at the same time, sad. Erik's plan for her was beginning. There was no going back to what had been. Cosette had Meg. She would not abandon Christine, no matter what. She was a second daughter. Madame Giry protected her dancers, but she would fight fiercely for her daughters.


End file.
